highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dripsplash
❝ "Oh. I guess that makes sense."❞ — Dripkit to Cottonheart Dripkit is a beautiful long-haired white she-kit with light-grey speckles under her seafoam-green eyes and on her back. She is kind, confident, energetic, unpredictable, mischievous and jealous. She is currently a kit of ThunderClan with her litter-mates Dewkit, Heronpaw and Ashpaw and her parents, Cloudmist and Silverbrook. She is yet to discover that her real father is Patchmask, a deceased warrior of RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Lilac Siamese(Mother's Genes) x Ragdoll(Mother's genes) x American Shorthair(Father's Genes) Description: Dripkit has medium-length, white, soft fur with grey freckles dotting her cheeks and her back slightly, and very faintly. She has bright, seafoam green eyes that stun and attract. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Speckles (#D6D6D6) : = Eyes (#68B299) : = Inner Ears (#F5DFF0) : = Nose (#494948) : = Tongue (#cc9bc1) : = Pawpads (#494948) Voice: Dripkit's voice is very high-pitched and cheerful. Scent: Dripkit smells strongly of roses. Gait: Dripkit has a bouncy walk. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Kind -' Description of trait * '''+ Confident -''' Description of trait * '''± Energetic -''' Description of trait * '''± Unpredictable -''' Description of trait * '''− Myschevious -''' Description of trait * '''− Jealous -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Climbing **"It's soo fun!" Dripkit loves climbing. It's as simple as that. 'Dislikes' *Rain **"It makes my fur all icky and it's hard to dry!" Dripkit hates the rain as it takes ages for it to dry when she gets wet. 'Goals' *To be the best warrior she can be. **"I'll be the best warrior in the clan someday, you wait!" Dripkit has always admired Nightrunner's skill. Although she doesn't like him as a person, she hopes to be just as skilled as him someday. 'Fears' *Being Alone **"...I don't like it." Dripkit hates being alone. If she ever is, she will begin to freak out, whimper and even scream. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudmist, Silverwolf, Dewkit, Ashkit, Heronkit, Lilythorn (+more) Age Range: 0-Present moons *Dripkit, Dewkit, Ashkit and Heronkit are born to Cloudberry in ThunderClan. *Dripkit and Dewkit escape camp, before being caught and brought back to camp. Dripkit and Dewkit met Russetpaw. He lied to the two siblings, and Dripkit wailed for her father. Russetpaw called Dripkit a rude name, and the two kits then yelled the swear-words at Russetpaw. Russetpaw taught the two more swear-words, and the kits yelled them. Lilythorn catches Russetpaw and yells at him. Dripkit and Dewkit are punished and have to stay in the Nursery. *After an argument with Wildkit and Gingerkit, Dripkit and Dewkit discus how much they dislike Wildkit. Ashkit overhears the conversation and attacks Dripkit. Dripkit yells out for her parents, who come rushing over. To her disappointment, Ashkit doesn't get punished. *Dripkit tends to be more reserved from now on, tending to avoid things that could get her in trouble. *While exploring camp, Dripkit stumbled across a beautiful blue butterfly. She chases it around camp. Lynxleap watches her, before noticing that the she-kit left camp. He arrives back in camp later. To his dismay, Dripkit never actually left camp. *Dripkit and Dewkit talk to Stormstar. He talks to them about stars, and he soon admits that he has a crush on Littlelight. At the end of their talk, Stormstar says that the pair are pretty little stars. *Dripkit is given lots of feathers. She makes friendship bracelets, and gives them to Heronkit, Gingerkit and Wildkit in order to befriend him. He seems cautious at first, but then seems to befriend her. *Dewkit will not be nice to Wildkit and Gingerkit, and Dripkit has had enough of it. She yells at him, saying how rude he is being. She ends up saying that she hates him, which she does not. *Dripkit and Dewkit get absolutely drenched in mud while playing with Russetpaw and Maplepaw. Now realising what a pain it would be to get off, Dripkit and Russetpaw decide it would be a good idea to go to the RiverClan - ThunderClan border to clean up. Maplepaw disagrees. Before they can do anything, Dripkit leaves camp, accompanied by her brother. When they arrive at the border, they meet Nectarstar, Troutkiss and Smokestorm. They are there long enough from Dripkit to clean up, but then Cloudmist and Lynxleap arrive. They take them back to camp. Russetpaw and Maplepaw's warrior ceremonies are put on hold until further notice, while Dripkit and Dewkit's apprentice ceremonies are delayed half a moon. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= :RobinClan will rule the forest Rahh! ---- :Cloudmist/Insert/Queen/Mother/100% ::"I'm sorry for being so naughty, Momma." ::She gives a small smile and averts her gaze. :Silverbrook/Insert/Warrior/Adoptive Father/100% ::"My Papa is the best Papa!" ::She gives a proud smile. :Dewkit/Insert/Kit/Brother and Best Friend/100% ::"He can be a pain... but I love him!" ::She laughs. :Heronpaw/Insert/Sister/100% ::"She's a bit shy, but I love her!" ::She gives you a smile, a slightly worried look on her face. :Ashkit/Insert/Brother/100% ::"He attacked me once... I dunno." ::She smiles, looking slightly anxious. :Gingerkit/Insert/Kit/Close Friend/90% ::"She's a sweetie. She can be annoying though." ::She purrs. :Wildpaw/Insert/Apprentice/Friend/90% ::"He can be a real pain." ::She snorts, a wide grin on her face. :Doepaw/Insert/Apprentice/Acquaintance/50% ::"..." ::She simply shrugs. She doesn't know too much about Doepaw. :Russetpaw/Insert/Apprentice/Friend/80% ::"Where are you now?" ::She begins to look anxious, tearing up a bit. :Maplepaw/Insert/Apprentice/Friend/80% ::"I-I'm sorry..." ::Tears begin to roll down her face. She sniffs and looks away. :Lynxleap/Insert/Warrior/Friend/90% ::"I used to think he was like a second Papa. I never see him anymore..." ::Her expression is unreadable. :Nettlemuzzle/Insert/Warrior/Friend/90% ::"She taught me how to climb!" ::She grins. :Stormstar/Insert/Former Leader/Former Idol/10% ::"Where are you now?" ::She sighs. :Littlelight/Insert/Former Deputy/Former Idol/10% ::"I hope you're safe. Stormstar wouldn't want his pretty star getting hurt..." ::She sighs. :Nightrunner/Insert/Leader/Idol/60% ::"He's supposed to be scary?" ::She looks confused. :Robinbelly/Insert/Warrior/Idol/90% ::"All hail RobinClan!" ::She bursts with laughter. |-|WindClan= :The moor is a weird place from what I've heard. ---- :Stagstar/Insert/Leader/Heard-Of/0% ::"..." ::She shrugs. |-|ShadowClan= :They're strong and proud, don't know much else about them, though. ---- :Coalstar/Insert/Leader/Heard-Of/0% ::"..." ::She shrugs. |-|RiverClan= :Ooh! I've met them! ---- :Nectarstar/Insert/Leader/Met/1% ::"..." ::She laughs. |-|SkyClan= :Stinky SkyClanners! ---- :Drizzlestar/Insert/Former Leader/Heard-Of/0% ::"..." ::She shrugs. :Owlstar/Insert/Leader/Heard-Of/0% ::"..." ::She shrugs |-|Outside the Clans= :Dripkit just shrugs. '''Trivia *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Midnightstarz Category:ThunderClan Category:Kit